utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Europe
﻿This is where voice banks created in the European continent and islands '''go. This means that countries not included in the European Union can also put their banks here, as long asthey are still on the continent. ''Note: ''This list is not based on the nationality of the UTAUloid but of its creator. Whether they have emmigrated from another country or not. If the creator holds citizenship in a said country, that is where their UTAUloid/utau should be in the list (E.g, a Turkish expat that lives in France can have their utau under the French list). However, if you have '''dual citizenship, then it depends on which of the countries involved you record the bank in (E.g, a British American or an American British person could call their bank British or American depending on whether it was recorded in the UK or the US. However, that would mean having to place your utau under the "North American" Category.). Albanian Utauloids ﻿Choshinsei Uchune Andorran Utauloids ﻿ Armenian Utauloids Austrian Utauloids Ageha Hayashiko , Chris Hayashiko, Cora Ichima, FoFo Hayashiko, mitsuki, keiko, Kurata Kaori Mimiko Amai, RU-01 Mugi, Tojo Batorie, Judith Nitedula Azerbaijani Utauloids ﻿ Belarussian Utauloids ﻿ Belgian Utauloids Spicane Rira , Yuwakune Megami, Mirakuru Mirakuroid, Mirakuri Mirakuroid ,Mirakuro Mirakuroid , Mirakyo Mirakuroid Bosnian & Herzegovinan Utauloids British Utauloids Onohara Fumiko, Akatsuki Hare ,bob kasieenr, gyeryr57 56375, 865356734, KeiDi, Miji Okusetorane, Suika Irie, Bobbi Navine, Kachi TemesNyane Nijineko, Masamine Akane, Hirokine Akane, Aimine Akane, Penginoid, Kenji Torane, Abz Batone, scones natsu, Ryouki Raiden, Rhym Matsuki, Teiryuuma Dendoune, Yasha "Puu" Onpu, Yami Shikasai, Hanabi Suchi-mu, Koshiki No, Kontan Herutsu, Koinu Puchi, Kuroko Horonigai, Lucetta Hoshi, Mitsune Kurono, Kioko Hayashi, Mono Kura, Olika, Chi Tsukiko, Yua Raiden, Tsukiki Mona, Reiki Sakurane Bulgarian Utauloids Mai Murasaki, Karena Minato Croatian Utauloids ﻿Lyric Cypriot Utauloids ﻿ Czech Utauloids ﻿Drayo Ryuune Danish Utauloids ﻿Hikou Tsubasa, Riku Nekoma, MAY Ishikawa, JUNE Kaihatsune, JANUARY Fuyuhana, FEBRUARY Dekiaine, NOVEMBER Ameshita, DECEMBER Tsugine, Mayamo Kokoro(WIP), Koukaon Ousei Dutch Utauloids Yuki Mahou, Tahirah, Bruta Vlam, Xiao Ling, Zero, Yuugi Hakune, Eri Kokorone, Yuugure Shunka, Yoake Shunka, Hanami Hoshino, Touko Yukine (spanish utauloid actually, but created in the Netherlands), Yoshikuni Michiyo(is actually a mix of Dutch,English, and Japanese) Eisu Shojone, Makoto NIKPOID, Ikuyo Yasujiro, Fushi Murasaki Oki Shizuka (Japanese VB by a Dutch voicer, Is working on a Dutch VB) Estonian Utauloids ﻿Akumane Mi Finnish Utauloids Aki Aine, Hayato Bakane, Mai Futane, MeiLin, Niyuki VAPD, Saiko Ginshuu, Windy Kazeyama, Mino Kurone,Yoake Nikki , Rakurai Yasuo , Jasumin Jantai , Nolae Kimochine , Nolan Kimochine , Cheri Doyobi , Chanter Encore , Kamine Kuro , Yume Aiiko , Fuyu Keiichi, Aino Erufu French Utauloids Evan Mogioto, Trisha Miraion, Lulu Bakakoe, Kriss Futarine, Kelly Futarine, Amy Kiryokune, Lea Ryoumine, Guren Nataku, Hitomine Amai, Ryune Jack, Ciel Sekaine, Kyu Yamada, Yûu, Bee Yuki, Tibo Hauku , Namidane Haru, Kikaine Eliot, Imane Kami, Burakku, Musume Shounenne, Derp, Aelis ,Hoshizora Sakana, Inori Natsu, Im Lei Zi, BSUP01 恵音བཀྲ་ཤིས། KEINE Tashi, Jun Chiharu , Akira Chiharu , L@ST , Etto Daijoubuka , Saki Kumone , Shun Koike Georgian Utauloids ﻿ German Utauloids Niji Shinfonii, Yumi Kyoku, Akemi Shinfonii, Usagi, Miko Mami, Nemui Uta, Zenne Akuma, Kaninchen, Arisa Kuratagawa, Tsuki Kuratagawa, Kojiro Akutagawa, Kana Akutagawa, NYO, Misa Chikanatsu, Yomi Shimotsuki, Sorako Utakami, Maxy Sasayaku, Kyra Sasayaku, Ryosuke Sasayaku, Pia Amaiko, Clear Amaiko, Keo Henkone, Tama Henkone, MARiKO, San Kanashimi, Kanae Shirota Diana Kunikida, Takeru Kunikida, Risu, Fen Chou, Fai Chou, Arthur Orijima, Replica Kumono, Ongaku Tsukiomi, Beryll Heliodora, Chiako Ayumi, Nitori Suzuno, Miyako Hoshibashi, Mitsuko Hoshibashi, Duyen, Chinatsu Shichirobei, Kumori Taiyone, PORTABLE BOX, Lenny, Mayuko Haruke, Sheela, DEiDEi,Lime Raimune,Shinshiya, Itsuby Meheria, C, Tsuki Sutariba, Naoki Toumeine, ALiCE, Finnian, Naoko Toumeine, Tsuyo Sutariba, Ren Shimotsuki, MARI, NORI, Mari Anzune Greek Utauloids Ratao Girine Hungarian Utauloids Haruka Orenji, Nero C, Yume Neiko, Mamoru Kyo, Lizabelle Wave, Kimi Neiko,Rakki Meiyonine, Icelandic Utauloids Irish Utauloids Haruka Suzuki, Noboru Kimura, Momoe Fukui Italian Utauloids Jasminetea, Arianna Leone, Franco Wakaine, Amai Harukaze, Lunet Nichiion, Sol Nichiion, Dan Soviy, Riiko Soviy, Luciano Inorene, Mia Utau, Kumi Angel, Josephine Cobra, Nubi Piovane,Matsu Dodo Kazakhstani Utauloids (From Areas Within Europe) Latvian Utauloids Lichtenstein Utauloids Lithuanian Utauloids Roman RoNe Shadoo Luxembourgish Utauloids Shinka Orihara Macedonian Utauloids Maltese Utauloids Manx Utauloids Yuko Amaya Moldovan Utauloids Metarune Yoru,Metarune Naito , Iuliana,Felexy Monacan Utauloids Montenegran Utauloids Norwegian Utauloids Meruku Kageru, Sora Kageru, Yawarakai Nadeshiko, Yumi Watase, Yuune Mito, Yuune Sato, Erāne Xei, Anna Saw, Andrew Saw Polish Utauloids Ryszard Anioł, Clarissa, Nuta Kurone, Sasayaki Hikari, Haita Rigi, Touma Vill, .wave, RINGO, Akogare Nazomeita, Akumu, sample, Oto Kakoi, kyoofu, Fumeine Azuma, Pandora.exe, Emma Nikai, Kuma Nikai, Ajiata Chouka, Julia, JESS Portuguese ( Brazillian ) Utauloids Karime Miyu, Michioto Kolimi, Desune Moralix, Kagayakune Mitsuko ,Victor Miyakawa Yoshiyuki, Aline Enbukyoku, Kokoro Agata, Ticiane Miyakawa Yoshiyuki, Kokoro Kuroshiro, NULU Romanian Utauloids LIA, CRINA, Alexa Dragoon, RV 01 Matt,RV 03 Erik Russian Utauloids (From Areas Within Europe) Danshi Ne, Ai Ne, Milka Koe, Mbrella, Doemu, Liana Madonyeeru, Ryoko Kowane, Seven Osamine, Kuri Masakoto, Rigi Haita, Mio Hanane, Kaika Sakura, Anno Kotonami,Metarune YoruMetarune Naito,Akaine Chi,Error 502 Bad Gateway,Error 404 Not Found,Akaine Chiyo,Kira,Amai,Kriper San Marino Utauloids Serbian Utauloids Slovak Utauloids Yon Rokune Slovenian Utauloids Liro Kaze Spanish Utauloids Stella Hoshine, Ami Ichigawa,Yumi ichigawa,Kimi Ichigawa,Touko Yukine (spanish but created in the netherlands),Yume Shoraine, Sonia Melody,Nekonochi Akuma, Riki Sixton, Kori Twelves and ANUBIS. Swedish Utauloids Ichigo Yumene , Kimiko Hidene, Miki Yukine, Whatshisname, DaiOuji, Kai Kim, KaiKai Kim, Yuett Egao, Youe Egao, Iak Yukai, Ouy Yukai, KUBI SHUNE, MEGAne, KUBIKO SHUNE, Kurai Tenshine , Mikan Naito, Yuri, Fukai Yoru, Kero Kaeru, Sami Sarune Swiss Utauloids Saruma Kisekine , Miraculeuse Elégante, Metama Ayume Turkish Utauloids Esra (half turkish half dutch) Zaki Can ECE (an Turkish utau) Ukrainian Utauloids Kotori Shizune, Wasabi Otsukonomi, Chanoyu Teapot, VIKOTORO VIKO,Heiwa, Vanilla Category:UTAU oversea